Cheer Up!
by Kuro Saber
Summary: It had been a week since they lost to Aoba Johsai, and things were getting back to normal. Yu would casually do small things that cheered up the other guys on the team, as he took it upon himself to protect not just the ball from falling, but his comrades' will to keep on. Contains Yaoi!


This is a Haikyuu! Yaoi Fanfic.

The Haikyuu! Series is written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate.

I am in no way, shape (?) or form making money out of this. This is purely written out of personal satisfaction and entertainment. Enjoy it! Note: This is an alternate timeline. I've yet to start reading the manga and I don't know what happens after Episode 24.

It had been a week since they lost to Aoba Johsai, and things were getting back to normal. Yu would casually do small things that cheered up the other guys on the team, as he took it upon himself to protect not just the ball from falling, but his comrades' will to keep on. One sunny day he decided to play a game he named and created himself, which involved guessing the actions a fellow player was doing. However, the one guessing had to turn their backs to the one performing the action, and as the game continued, the players would be set further apart. He often played with Tanaka and Asahi, but today he intended to invite the whole team. It was a game based on sound and luck.

"Man, sure is hot outside today…"

Said Hinata as he walked down the hall, thinking about nothing but the heat, and how he would be able to play volleyball in the gym, since the air conditioner was damaged and to fix it would take a while, so said the principal. Suddenly, Yu appears before Hinata, grabbing him by the shoulder and telling him about his plan.

"That sounds like fun, Yu-Senpai! But isn't it a bit too hot in the gym to be playing there now?"

Asked Hinata, tilting his head to the right.

"Is not like we'll be running or anything. But that does not matter, nothing can stop us, Karasuno, right?!"

Yu's eyes light up as he spoke, leading Hinata to be left star struck by his Senpai's awesomeness, and emulate his eagerness. Eventually, the two left to find the others, coming across Kageyama and Tanaka, who were apparently walking to the cafeteria.

"Sure."

Said Kageyama, with his usual cool demeanor. Tanaka, on the other hand, simply smiled and followed them after joyously agreeing. Thus far, Yu's plan was working, with his main goal being to bring a smile to everyone's lips. Their next stop would bring them to Suga, Asahi and Daichi, who were already eating their lunch.

"What's this about?"

Daichi asked, while putting his hand at the back of his head; confused. Yu explained the game once again to them, and originally the three thought nothing of it, albeit after looking at Yu and Hinata's faces, they realized the true intention behind this gathering. Eventually, the three of them agree, and head out in search of Tadashi and Kei, quickly locating them outside, under a tree while enjoy their bento. Tadashi quickly agrees, but Kei simply continues to eat his bento, paying no mind to his eager "teammates." Not for long, however, as Daichi gives him his famous glare and smile, leaving Kei with no other option but to follow the group to the gym.

Along the way, the boys discussed how they should play, coming up with the idea of forming groups of three.

"Why don't we just make it the usual pairs?"

Asked Daichi, prompting inquisition.

"I don't think that will work, Daichi-san. The guys who pair up together are usually just two, but since there are 9 of us here, we need groups of three."

Said the small giant admirer, knowing that he and Kageyama were a two-man team most of the time. But he was correct; the only three that seemed to pair up together were Daichi, Asahi and Suga. But often times Yu would hang out with Asahi. Taking into account what Hinata just said, the group begins to ponder how to form the teams. Until the tallest of them all gave an idea, making it the first time voices his opinion since Yu gathered the team members.

Kei pointed at the notebook coming out of Hinata's bag, explaining that they could each draw a paper and, depending on the color, form a team. The papers were small, no longer than the length of Hinata's pinky, but each had different colors: red, green and black. Taking nine pieces out, three red, three green and three black, Hinata hands them to Daichi, who shuffles them and places them inside of a dark bag that makes it impossible to see inside. The first to pick is Hinata, of course, and his color turns out to be red.

"Woooooh! The best color for the winner! Yu-Senpai, Yu-Senpai, look, I got red. Hopefully we can be on the same team."

"Awesome, Hinata! There are still two red papers in there, so hopefully we can be on the same team."

Cheerfully said Yu as he placed his hand on Hinata's right shoulder. From the side, Kageyama simply looked at the eager youths, unable of comprehending their excitement. Next to pick was Kageyama, inserting his hand into the bag and pulling out a black paper. Making no comment, he simply moves close to Hinata, but far enough to leave space for the remaining three green members and two red members to stand, as well as the two black members that will soon join him.

'Hinata and Kageyama will not be on the same team…interesting.'

Thought Suga.

Next to pick was Suga, and the color that came out was black, leading him next to Kageyama. As he arrived to his location, he high-fives Kageyama. Daichi then calls forth Asahi, who draws out a green paper, making him the first member of said team. After Asahi, Tadashi runs to the bag and pulls out a black paper, making him the last member of said team. He was slightly upset, as he hoped to be on Kei's team. Next to pick a paper was Yu, and, as he hoped for, he picked up a red paper. He moves next to Hinata, the two jumping as they high-five one another with both hands. Kei follows shortly afterwards, drawing out a green piece of paper, leading him next to Asahi. Lastly, Tanaka moves in to grab either a red or green paper. Grabbing the paper, he grips it tightly, only to open his hand and reveal the color red. He jumps, happy to be with the two other energetic members of Karasuno, making Daichi a green member.

"Alright, so the first teams to play will be red and green. We will be performing an action while one of the green members has his back turned to us. The other two are allowed to give clues, but they cannot give out the answer. If the clues are too revealing, the team automatically loses."

Having said that, Yu and the others gather up, talking about what they should do first. Meanwhile, the black team moves to the side, waiting on their turn. The green team, on the other hand, decides to pick Kei as the one to turn around, afraid the latter will get annoyed and give out the answer. After everything is ready, the three red team members get in position, with Yu at the back, Hinata in position to jump, and Tanaka as the setter. Quickly, Daichi had realized what their actions would be. The hard part came now, how to give Kei clues. Meanwhile, Asahi was still wondering what they were doing. Tanaka throws the ball at Yu, seemingly making it as if he had saved the ball form falling and passing it to the setter. Just then, Tanaka passes the ball to Hinata, who hits it with all his might. Daichi was the first to speak.

"Hinata cannot perfectly perform this without Kageyama's aid."

From the side, Hinata's face turned red, wanting to yell at Daichi for the comment.

"Freak Quick?"

Guessed Kei. Angrily, Yu and the others inform them that they were correct.

"Mata!"

Said Hinata, knowing that each team got three strikes before the next one could go.

"Just go along with whatever I do next, got it?"

Tanaka whispered to Hinata and Yu, while giving them a smirk. Hinata turns to face Yu, wondering what Tanaka could be planning. However, Yu is just as clueless.

As they are about to begin, Tanaka removes his shirt, his upper body covered in sweat due to the damaged air conditioner. From the side, Kageyama and Tadashi blush, turning their heads around.

Hinata and Yu do the same, having agreed with Tanaka earlier.

"What are you doing?! I was just taking off my shirt because it's hot."

"Oh… We thought you said to do everything you did. Well, it's hot here anyway and we're all covered in sweat, so I'll keep my shirt off."

"Me too!"

Thinking to himself that Yu and Hinata had rather nice bodies, Tanaka's cheeks flared up, but he quickly dismissed the thought, afraid to get an erection in the current pants he was wearing. They were black, and due to the sweat, they were sticking to his lower body, displaying the outline of his white underwear and showing off his rather impressive buttocks. Daichi smiles, noticing the blush on Tanaka's cheeks, and proceeds to take his own red shirt off, displaying a full set of six abs and a well-toned chest.

"It is hot in here…I spoke to the principal about the air conditioner, and he informed me that it would be fixed by today. But I guess not everything can go according to plan."

As he said so, Daichi is given much attention by the others. However, all that attention did not bother him, as he intended to be noticed. Shortly after him, Asahi proceeds to take off his shirt, using a similar excuse as the other senior while stuttering with hesitation. Kei remained with his shirt on, albeit turned his gaze away from his two shirtless teammates.

Continuing where they last left off, the red team gets in position for the second round: this time Tanaka gets behind Hinata. Closing the gap between their bodies, Tanaka grabs Hinata from behind his arms, rubbing his bare stomach upon Hinata's back. Upon doing so, his clothed penis rubbed around Hinata's waist, preventing him from proceeding with his actions due to his ever growing erection.

"What's wrong Tanaka? I don't know what to do, since you said to just do as you said…but I feel like something hard is poking my waist. Do you have something in your pockets?"

Tanaka quickly releases Hinata, much to his demise, as his pants displayed his large bulge poking out of his white underwear and black pants. He blushes, trying his best to cover it up with his hands, hoping that no one has caught on.

Yu comes behind Tanaka, aware of his erection, and tickles him. Tanaka falls to the ground and begins to laugh, giving everyone present a full view of his erection. Yu stops his action, only to grab Tanaka's pants and slide them down, leaving him with only a pair of white undies.

"W-What are you doing?"

Said Tanaka, coming down from the sudden tickle attack.

"I saw something I liked…so I want it."

With a blush on his face, Yu pulls Tanaka's undies down, amazed by his erection. The amazement gets the best of him; however, as he lowers his head and engulfs Tanaka's cock entirely.

"Y-Y-Yaoi!"

Said, Asahi, prompting Kei to turn his head and witness what was happening. Shocked, he turns back around. From the side, team black's Suga is quick to react, moving to Daichi's location and grabbing his pecs, filled with lust. Daichi allows the intrusion, lowering his hands down to his pants to play with his cock. Kageyama and Tadashi look at each other, at a loss for words and still blushing.

"You h-have an erection?!"

Said Tadashi, pointing towards Kageyama's pants.

"You too!"

Kageyama gets up, moving his body towards Tadashi's and kissing him deeply. Shocked, Tadashi opens his eyes widely. Noticing this, Kei moves towards Hinata, grabbing him and wrapping the latter's legs around his waist, forcing a kiss upon him as he rubs his erection against Hinata's. Asahi realizes that he is the only one standing still, doing nothing, yet is as erected as the others. Moving forward, he grabs Yu, pulling him off of Tanaka's cock and kissing him, tasting Tanaka within his mouth. A cold breeze hits Tanaka's erection. At first he was shocked when sudden warmth came over his erection, but then he started to enjoy it. He gets up from the pinned position Yu kept him in, moving towards Yu's pants, lowering them and and licking the back of his erection while moving a finger to his rear.

Hinata, still in shock, pushes Kei away.

"W-What is this?! Everyone has gone ma-"

Before he is able to finish his sentence, Kei grabs him once again, taking ahold of his shorts and ripping them apart.

"We're just…having fun, kid."

Looking straight into Kei's eyes while having his penis out in the open, nonetheless erected, excited Hinata.

Kei removes his pants and shirt, using hand gestures to lure Hinata in. However, before Hinata could lower his mouth down onto Kei's cock, Tadashi blocks him, making the two bump head. Hinata is not given a chance to complain, as Kageyama yanks him off the floor and kisses him. While kissing him, Kageyama begins to undress him, leaving him with nothing. Kageyama moves Hinata close to a wall, turning him around and making him arch upwards, forcing him to spread his legs and show his small hole.

"Lick my finger…"

Without hesitation, Hinata did as he was told, a red shade of color covering his entire face. Watching as the small guy did just that, Kageyama began to rub his erection in between Hinata's butt cheeks.

At this point, Suga was done playing with Daichi's chest, and proceeded to play with his erection.

"Wow Suga…you're actually pretty good at this."

Claimed the moaning figure receiving a blowjob from their senior setter. Suga solely smiles, sending vibrations onto Daichi's cock. He continues to lick his erection up and down, stopping momentarily on the head to circle his tongue around it. Suga loves to tease, as he tries is best to play with the cut dick. However, Daichi grabs him be his silver hair, yanking him up and sending him into bliss as he kisses the dirty mouth. At the same time, he slowly moves his middle finger down towards his butt, using his left hand to spread his cheeks. He slowly slides the middle finger in and out, finding that Suga was not tight at all. 'Hmm, who does Suga mess around with…?' He asked himself. Suga moans, bringing Daichi back from his thoughts.

"I don't have a condom or lube…I hope you can take it."

"I like it rough…Ahh, put something bigger in there already~"

"Suga…"

Yu was already penetrated by Tanaka, while at the same time using his mouth to pleasure Asahi's erection, his entire body covered in sweat due to the lack of air conditioner and his actions.

"Yu, you're so tight! Uhhh ohhh, you're sucking me in."

Tanaka was enjoying himself as he went in and out of Yu's tight asshole, the small figure moaning madly onto Asahi's erection. Meanwhile, Asahi was tired of having his erection played with and wanted to play with something else. He takes his cock out of Yu's mouth, letting all of the muffled sounds be heard all over the gymnasium.

"Tanaka-san ahhh, you're so big! Fuck! Hit me there a-again…"

Just as he was told, Tanaka picked up his speed, his sweat falling onto Yu's back and mixing with Yu's own sweat, which excited Tanaka as he saw it as a way of marking the boy below him. When suddenly, he feels a pair of large hands grabbing his ass and separating his cheeks. Asahi moves behind him, using his tongue to lick Tanaka's butt, sending him into ecstasy and leading him to drive harder into Yu (who was not complaining). Not being a fan of waiting or foreplaying, Asahi grabs Tanaka and forces his dick to come out from Yu's ass, creating a popping sound and disappointing the latter. He lies down on the ground, his erection pointing up and, with his back facing him, he moves Tanaka down, slowly.

"Ride me."

The older male's voice turned a switch Tanaka never knew he had on. He puts both his arms on either side of Asahi's waist, touching the ground. With his back turned to Asahi, he begins to move his hips up and down, gradually picking up speed. Yu watched in disbelief as Tanaka rides Asahi backwards. He moves towards the two and spreads his legs, moving on top of Tanaka's cock and lowering himself gently. Tanaka allows it, his dick remaining rock hard despite the thick cock inside of him. Eventually, Yu forces himself down at a quicker pace, which leads Tanaka to slam harder unto Asahi. The three turn into a sloppy mess of moans. As Asahi rams into Tanaka's butt (both hands place on his hips), and Tanaka pushes himself down – with additional help from Yu's frantic movements – Yu stokes his erection while enjoying Tanaka's cock inside of him.

"Ahhh…f-fuck me harder Tanaka! Ahhh!"

"Asahi-san! I can feel you hitting something good, hit me there again. Harder! Faster! Ahhh, give it to me!"

"Your ass is so tight Tanaka…Is this your first ti-"

Before he was allowed to finish, he felt something building up within his cock, warning Tanaka that he was about to release. However, Tanaka simply continues to ride his cock harder and harder, just like Yu is servicing him.

"I-I'm coming! Ahhhh"

Asahi releases inside of Tanaka, his hands gripping his hips ever-so-tightly as he is sent to heaven. The sudden, but before warned, liquid surprises Tanaka, leading him to tighten around Asahi's erection and suck him dry. Next to come is Tanaka, without giving Yu a warning. However, Yu simply takes it all, enjoying the too-familiar, warm liquid inside of him. He continues to ride Tanaka, while stroking his own erection in an attempt to cum next. He shuts his eyes, preventing him from seeing as Tanaka takes Asahi's erection out from his red butt and arch over to land a kiss on his lips. The action shocks Yu as, despite having cummed, Tanaka slams into Yu's prostate even harder than before.

"T-Tanaka-sannnnnnn!"

Roaring his name, Yu finally cums, the seed reaching Tanaka's face and part of his chest.

"That was amazing!"

Says Asahi from behind Tanaka, watching as his cum slides out from his spread ass. Tanaka and Yu could not agree more, as they continue to kiss each other. Yu releases his lips, moving to his face and chest to collect of his cum and share it with Tanaka. Feeling left out, Asahi moves into the action and shares a three-way kiss with the two.

Kageyama suddenly becomes aware that he loves to play with his prey, and he did just that; having his chest touching Hinata's back while using his hand to twist his head slightly backwards and showering him with sloppy kisses. All while at the same time playing with his ass and erection. Hinata allowed him, or rather submitted to his actions. After several minutes of teasing him, Kageyama removes his wet shirt and lowers his shorts to his knees, his hard erection literally jumping out of confinement and pointing towards Hinata's pink hole. Lowering his eyes, Hinata catches a glimpse of what will soon be inside of him. It was beautiful, he told himself. Kageyama was noticeably uncut and about 8 inches, the veins surrounding his cock visible to the naked eye. Oh, how Hinata wanted to trace his tongue all over it, play with the foreskin and attempt to deepthroat him and possibly gag. Only then had he realized that Kageyama had stopped kissing him.

"What, like what you see?"

"W-What? It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well…you know…"

Kageyama grabs a pack of Hinata's orange hair, yanking him down to his erection and presenting him with the object of his desire.

"Make sure to get it nice and wet. Don't want to rip you in half."

Hinata did not have to be told twice, as he moves his head and begins to suck on Kageyama, the raven enjoying the blowjob. Just like in his fantasies, he begins to move his tongue up and down the veins, each and every single one. Then he arrives to the head, playing with the foreskin and circling around it. Kageyama was in utter bliss, moaning Hinata's name while having his hand on the boy's hair. Suddenly, Hinata pushes a finger into Kageyama's hole, causing the raven to push him away.

"What are you doing?! Baka!"

"Gomen. Hehehe, I got carried away."

"You got carried away, huh?"

Kageyama bends over in front of Hinata, shocking him, as he was sure he was going to be the uke. With one hand, he spreads his cheeks, reserving the other one incase Hinata would refuse.

"Don't think I'll let you fuck me. I just want you to use your tongue on something else."

"Eh?"

Before Hinata could question him, Kageyama grabs his head with his free hand and pushes him into his anus.

"Lick my ass. Hahaha, literally."

Hinata could not see his face, but he was sure Kageyama had a grin across it. But he did not resist. Kageyama had a nice ass, not just a nice cock. And so he began. Hinata licks the raven's ass up and down, from beginning to end. Kageyama smells like oranges, thought Hinata. He soon stops at the pink, twitching hole, licking it with all his might. Eventually, he begins to penetrate him, licking further inside and pleasuring his friend. Kageyama was in shock. He was not a uke, but he was enjoying this too much. He felt as though his erection was about to explode. He allowed Hinata to continue exploring his hole, allowing him to even use his fingers once in a while.

"I think you like this, Kageyama."

"Eh?"

"Maybe I should top yo-"

Kageyama pulls Hinata's finger out of him, moving from his position and forcing Hinata under him.

"In your dreams."

Hinata blushes. Kageyama proceeds to grabs both of his legs, spreading them and placing them on his shoulders. He then guides his erection to Hinata's small hole, and, unlike previously, does not waste any time. All that could be heard was Hinata screaming underneath Kageyama as the raven knew just which spots to hit.

"Ahh, K-Kage harde- ahh hit m-me there again!"

Music to his ears. He leans down to bite Hinata's neck, leaving a mark. He then moves to his lips, kissing him. Meanwhile, Hinata moves one of his hands to Kageyama's hair, pulling it to deepen the kiss. At the same time, his other hand moves down to grip Kageyama's ass, eventually using a finger to pleasure him.

"I'll have to punish you for playing with my ass so much today, Hinata…ahhh"

Despite his claim, Kageyama was enjoying it; both the forceful kiss and the finger inside of him. He could feel Hinata's walls getting tighter. But he wondered if Hinata would come before him. When suddenly, he feels Hinata reach something inside of him that makes him lose control, spilling inside of the boy beneath him. Large amounts of Kageyama's sperm fall from Hinata's ass onto the ground.

"I didn't even get to cum!"

"I-It's not my fault!"

Tired, Kageyama pulls out of Hinata, falling beside him. Angry, Hinata flips Kageyama over and spreads his legs.

"What are you doing, Baka?!"

"Just finishing what you started."

Without warning, Hinata's still erected cock invades Kageyama's virgin walls. So tight. So delicious. So new. He could not last long, he concluded. So he took advantage of Kageyama's weaken state and rammed into him at full force.

"Ahhh ahhh uugh Hinata!"

And with that, Hinata empties his load inside of Kageyama. Albeit, unlike Kageyama, he is still full of energy and quickly recovers to return to what he was doing previously. He spreads Kageyama's ass and begins to clean him up, while fingering himself at the same time. Meanwhile, Kageyama can only moan and cover his blush.

"I'll make you pay for this, baka…"

Hinata was lost in pleasure as he loved Kageyama's ass, and as his own finger easily slid into his own entrance.

"Love you too."

He says, as he slaps Kageyama's nice, round ass.

"Suga… You're not a virgin, right?"

"Nah, I lost my virginity when I was 14…15."

"Woah. Who was he?"

"You probably don't know him. It was one of the boys who lived in the house next to mine. He was around 18-19 years of age. I went over to their house once and things got weird pretty fast…"

"Weird how?"

"Well, you know… He started to play with my pants and stuff. We almost got caught, so we did not get to do much on the first day."

While Suga was revealing this to Daichi, he was rubbing his ass on his erection, urging him to hurry it up. However, Daichi was getting excited hearing about Suga's first time.

"So when did you guys meet again?"

"One afternoon our parents went out shopping and were alone. They left him to watch over me. Since he knew that our parents would be back soon, we…did it quickly. You know, he taught me how to suck on his and then we had sex on my own bed. He would come to visit when my parents weren't home and we would do things. Eventually, he taught me other things."

"I bet you loved it when he spread your ass and fucked you on all fours…"

The tone in Daichi's voice suddenly deepens, both exciting Suga and shocking him and he continue to rub his twitching asshole on Daichi's cock.

"Y-Yeah."

"How many times did he fuck you?"

"I l-lost count…"

"Do you still interact with him?"

As Daichi was questioning Suga, he started to lick his ears, moving down to his neck and leaving visible marks.

"No… He m-moved away about 2 months ago."

"Did he give you anything the day he left?"

"He fucked me real hard, D-daddy."

Hearing Suga call him daddy fully triggered Daichi to cease his questioning. Instead, he grabs ahold of his erection and shoves it into Suga's waiting hole.

"I love your cock, Daichi!"

"Keep calling me daddy!"

"Y-Yes, daddy! Fuck me h-hader!"

Daichi moves his hands to massage Suga's nipples, playing with them and exciting his new lover, who was lost in a sea of moans. He begins to squeeze his strongly defined pectorals, moving them up and down in his arms as he continued to ram into Suga. Releasing the pectorals and leaving them tainted in a pale red, Daichi proceeds to feel Suga's belly, loving it for its simplicity. Suga was neither chubby nor skinny, just the right amount. He could feel certain traces of forming lines, indicating that Suga had been hitting the gym.

"Do you love daddy's cock?"  
>"I love d-daddy's cock! I w-want daddy's cum inside me."<p>

After enjoying Suga's belly, Daichi moves down towards his erected rod, while enjoying the sounds Suga was making. He loved way he called him daddy, and how he kept begging for more despite taking Daichi down to the root. Despite not being as tight as he would like, Suga still managed to suck him in and make his cock feel his warmth. Daichi continues to play with Suga's erection, sweat rolling down his back as the heat from their activity and the gym was not getting any better. But he loved it. It gave Suga's pale skin a much brighter color and made him shine under his body.

"Y-You're hit-hitting all the ri- ahh right places, daddy!"

Feeling Suga tighten around him, Daichi could tell he was close, but he was far from satisfied. He wanted to enjoy Suga's body more. He takes his erection out from Suga's ass, prompting the teen to look back in disappointment as his red ass hole was left unfilled.

"Woah… It's twitching crazily. Begging for daddy's cock. But I want to try another position before I cum in your ass, Suga. Turn around for daddy and lie on the ground, hold your legs up spread your legs."

"Yes daddy."

Attempting to get up, he wobbles madly, feeling the smacks from Daichi's thrusts vividly. He won't be able to walk tomorrow, he thought. But more than pain, he felt pleasure and wanted Daichi's cum inside of him. Now.

He finally manages to place his sweaty back on the ground and hold his legs up, spreading them and welcoming Daichi. Daichi took the invitation. Grabbing his throbbing cock with his hand and guiding it towards Suga's hole.

"Do you know why I wanted to try this position, Suga?"

"A-Ah… No, why?"

"I wanted to see the look on your face when you cum. I also want to see it when I cum inside of you."

Who knew Daichi would turn into such a beast when having sex. Regardless, Suga blushed and allowed Daichi to fuck him senseless. Panting and moaning all throughout the gym, not caring who and what heard his voice. Daichi slams down at full force.

"THERE! AGAIN, HIT ME THERE DADDY!"

At this point, Suga was screaming. But Daichi loved it, and did just as he was told. He grabbed Suga's cock, stroking it up and down. Playing with the red head and the precum. He places that same hand over his nose, smelling Suga's essence.

"Suga, look at me."

The minute he said that, Suga opened his eyes and saw Daichi smelling his scent and licking the precum he collected from stroking his cock. He could no longer hold it in. With a loud scream, he shot his load over himself and even on Dachi.

"AHHHH Y-YEAH!"

"Suga, I'm coming!"

Within the second of announcing it, Daichi releases his cum into Suga, some falling on the ground. Daichi got both of his wishes. He watched Suga's face when he came, and he loved it. The silverhead had his mouth opened, screaming his name and moaning, begging for more till the very end. A blush across his face and several hair strands falling to his forehead, covered in sweat. He loved the way his belly tightened when he released onto himself. His eyes half closed and his ears covered in red. Coming inside of Suga was heaven. By the time he realized it, Suga had release his legs and wrapped them around Daichi, pulling him and explaining to him via his movements that he will not release him until he is empty. Suga's lips reach his cheekbones as he welcomes the liquid. Daichi reaches down and lands a passionate kiss on Suga's small lips, playing with his tongue and exploring it entirely.

However, he is soon struck with realization as he calms down from the high. Did Suga really just call him daddy? And did he get excited by the sound of it? He blushes, but continues to kiss Suga. The two eventually separate to consume the much needed air, but are still connected by the strings of saliva. Suga releases his legs from around Daichi, leading him to slowly remove himself from Suga. He stands on his feet, looking at the panting figure below covered in sweat. His nipples are still hard and his belly is moving up and down as he breathes rapidly. Placing a hand over his forehead, Suga is the first to speak.

"Thank you for that."

"Any day."

Suga looks at the muscular man covered in sweat, enjoying the view. Daichi begins to kiss Suga yet again as he slides his boxers back on.

Kei was licking Tadashi's nipples; turning the shy boy into a moaning mess.

"K-Kei, this feels d-dirty…"

Seemingly ignoring him, Kei continues to travel down to Tadashi's belly, reaching his pants and licking the clothed erection. He opens the zipper, leading Tadashi to turn red. Tadashi was not wearing any underwear, and he was able to spot the semi-hard erection. Kei unbuckles Tadashi's shorts, rapidly grabbing the erection and inserting it into his mouth. Tadashi was at a loss for words. Kei is the serious type, and for him to be on all four, while Tadashi has his back pushed to a wall, ass on the ground, and with Kei in between his legs licking his cock could only bewilder Tadashi. Kei played with his head, using his tongue to excite Tadashi further. He bobbed his head up and down at a rapid pace, stopping momentarily to twist his tongue and insert it into Tadashi's slit. Tadashi covered his mouth with his hand, blocking the sounds he was making.

Kei stops his blowjob, staring at his work. Unlike previously, Tadashi was fully erect now, and pulsing.

"You liked it?"

"W-What do you mean if I liked it?!"

Blushing, he could not believe how bluntly Kei asked, his lips wet from his actions.

"Did you enjoy me sucking you off?"

"…Y-Yeah."

What Kei did next caught him completely off guard. The former fully pulls his pants down, erected from just having sucked off his friend, and turn around, giving Tadashi a full view of his ass. Unaware of what he was expected to do next, he waiting for orders.

"Prepare me."

He was sure he would be the uke, but Kei had something else in mind. Seeing as the shy boy was paralyzed, Kei turned back around, grabbing his hand and licking three of his fingers. After getting them slippery enough, he turns back around and guides them to his hole. At first, Tadashi was motionless, but contributed to Kei's action after having touched Kei's virgin bottom. He begins to insert one finger in, slightly difficult as Kei is unbearably tight and the saliva he provided from his own mouth was not really helping.

"Damn…"

Whispered Kei. Tadashi was not going to let him down. He moved his head down, his shoulder-long hair moving along with him. Using his tongue, he begins to lick Kei's butt, unsure of where or how to start. He continues to lick, as if he were eating ice cream. However, it eventually paid off as Kei released his first moan, making him blush and cover his face.

"Ahh…"

Finding his entrance, Tadashi licks him the best he can, getting it as wet as possible. The two were new at this, and they were just going along with the flow. Tadashi picks his head up, deciding it was enough and returns his fingers to Kei's ass. He moves his ring finger in, managing to actually enter him this time. Kei releases his second moan, finding the new sensation pleasurable. He moves his hips back, asking for more. Tadashi takes the hint and inserts yet another finger slowly.

"T-Tadashi…"

The sound of his name being said by Kei in such a state made Tadashi proud. His best friend was enjoying it and he did not let him down. After several minutes of preparation, Kei was ready, and Tadashi could feel his eagerness. Fully naked, the two move on to the next phase. Spreading Kei's ass wide enough for him to get a good look at his entrance and guide his erection towards it, Tadashi does just that. As the tip reaches his hole, they being to slow down.

"Ughhh…"

Moaned Kei, not sure if he was about to feel pleasure or pain. Tadashi continues to slide inside his mate slowly, careful not to hurt him. However, he felt as though Kei's ass was calling for him. He continues to slide in, slowly but almost at his goal. When he connects with Kei down to the root, he looks to see if Kei is hurting.

"Ahh, d-don't move. Just leave it in there for a second so that I can get used to it…"

"Okay."

When he felt ready, Kei begins to move his hips slowly, his tightness pleasuring Tadashi, but making it difficult for him to enjoy. By now Kei's erection had gone limp. Tadashi noticed this and moved his hand down to give it some attention. And it worked, as Kei began to slowly enjoy himself.

"Kei…"

Focusing on moving, Kei did not hear his name being called.

"Kei"

No response.

"Kei!"

Tadashi slams into Kei, making him moan as he hits his prostate.

"Ta- Ahh!"

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't hold back anymore! It's just that it felt so warm and tight inside of you…"

He places his hands on Kei's hips, pushing him back as he slams forward. Rather than complaining, Kei was releasing numerous moans by now. Tadashi was doing something to him and he enjoyed every minute of it. However, he could not dismiss the pain. But the pleasure was so intense. His knees give out on him, forcing him to fall on the ground and land on his belly, slightly hurting his own cock due to being fully erected. He recovers, and Tadashi continues to enter him with his eyes closed.

"T-Tada! Ahhh, Tada!"

Kei's screams caused Tadashi to erupt inside of him without warning. Kei felt the warm liquid marking his walls, and loved it.

"I'm so sorry Kei! I got carried away."

"Ahhh, Ta-"

"What is it?!"

"Ta-"

"Kei?! Are you okay?!"

"Just pull your damn cock out of my ass!"

Looking down, Tadashi just realized he was still buried inside of Kei and quickly pulled his cock out of his ass. He looked to see if he was okay, but blushed once he saw white coming out from Kei's twitching hole.

"I'll make it up to you Kei!"

"It's okay…"

"No, I promise I will make you feel better."

He flips Kei over, and notices that Kei is still erected, yet to come. He moves his head down, engulfing him entirely without hesitation. Emulating what Kei was doing earlier, he tries to twist his tongue around the pole, releasing it from his mouth and sucking him all the way down again. He plays with his head just the way Kei did with his and uses his tongue to lick it from the root to the top, licking the thick vein behind his cock and tracing the lines surrounding it. A quick learner.

"Tadashi!"

He had already forgotten how many Kei moaned his name, but he loved it every single time. Inserting a finger into Kei's wet ass hole, Tadashi's mouth is soon covered in white, as the blushing Kei releases all of his cum into his mouth. Not knowing what to do, Tadashi swallows as much as he can, some spilling from his lips. He releases Kei's cock and removes his finger from inside his butt. He looks up to see if Kei is fine. And after several minutes of heavy panting, they communicate.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks for that."

Tadashi moves up, wondering if Kei would let him kiss him. But Kei grab him by his cheeks before he could do so. Looking directly into his eyes, he tells him…

"You will be the one under me moaning my name next time."

Before Tadashi can make a reply, Kei closes the gap between them, sharing a kiss with the boy who just took his virginity. He could taste himself inside his mouth.

~~~~Minutes Later~~~~

Everyone was already back in their clothes in no time, and everyone was silent. They had all just heard the moans and panting of their teammates. Daichi is the first to speak, looking at the ceiling as he does so.

"So…I guess it's time to head home?"

Tanaka, who had basically started it all, blushed as he agreed with a nod. Everyone else also agreed. When suddenly, at the same time.

"Daichi-san, your kisses are the best!"

"Tanaka-san, I love your cock!"

Both Suga and Yu shout at the same time, breaking the tension in the room and making the others blush.

"My ass hurts, Hinata…"

Says Kageyama, displeased with Hinata's previous actions.

"Mine hurts too, baka!"

"I like the way you moan my name, Kei!"

Wanting to join the others, Tadashi shouts this out, leading Kei to blush madly and lower his head. His ass was in pain, and he could barely stand correctly. He had his legs slightly separated and was clenching his ass.

Soon the group was laughing and enjoying everyone's presence. They will not be forgetting this, as they have enjoyed themselves and the frowns from their recent loss would soon fade.

While the group was heading out of the burning gym, they left in pair. Suga and Daichi were the first to leave, the two speaking in low volume. Suga was still wobbly. Whenever he would seemingly fall, Daichi was there to help him up. Kageyama and Hinata are soon to fallow, Hinata receiving deathly looks from Kageyama as the latter places one hand on his ass. Yu and Tanaka are next to leave, with Yu moving in front of Tanaka and teasing him with his ass, sometimes stopping in front of him to have him rub his growing erection against his ass. They were headed to Yu's house, as his parents were away and they were up for round two, just the two of them. Tanaka could not be any happier, seeing as Yu was already rubbing on his semi-hard on and displaying a dent on his shorts. Following the two love bird are Tadashi and Kei, the latter speaking few words. Tadashi, however, is happy, having gotten the chance to mess with Kei's hole was a fantasy come true. He hopes to do it again, if Kei allows him.

Staying behind was Asahi. He had to attend a meeting with other class members in a few hours, so he leaves the gym and heads to the school building after cleaning up the mess his younger mates had left behind, including the cum on the floor.

After he is finished, he shuts the lights to the gym and steps out.

"Wow, it's already gotten dark out."

Annnnnnnd it's done. Do you guys want to know when I started to write this fic? Back in September, when I finished my Fairy Tail fic. It's not that I was taking my sweet time, just that I don't like to write unless I'm motived. And this week I was motivated and finished this fic.

A little info on this Fanfic: I wanted to try something to do with orgies, but I didn't want to have a mess of guys just doing it, so I did a threesome and then twosomes~ I really love the paring of Tanaka and Yu, maybe you were able to spot that. I was going to try something with Yu, Tanaka and Hinata, but Kageyama wanted he little guy~ Welps, I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to my next fic. I like to change it up, and I feel like doing something different~ we'll see. Whatever feels right. Don't forget to drop by the review thingy and drop a comment or two. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
